Door hinges for use in the pivotal coupling of a door to a doorframe are known in the art. Generally the known door hinge systems utilize mating brackets, which include vertically aligned engagement tabs having aligned openings. The vertically aligned openings are adapted to receive a non-integral pivot pin which enables a door to rotate relative to a doorframe. The known hinge systems frequently are troublesome to assemble and install. Door hinge systems as known are also difficult to retain in a desired position during assembly, particularly when an individual attempts to mate a door bracket with a door frame bracket immediately prior to the insertion of a pivot pin.
Generally, all of the various doorframe brackets and door brackets of a door hinge system are required to be exactly aligned, and held in alignment, during the insertion of the pivot pins, to avoid the undesirable separation of the door from the doorframe.
In the past, the known door hinge systems were also quite difficult to uncouple or disassemble. In the past, an individual was required to vertically remove a pivot pin from each aligned door hinge bracket and doorframe bracket, whereupon the horizontal uncoupling of the mating brackets could occur to separate the door from the doorframe. The tolerances and positioning between the alternating mating engagement tabs rendered this task quite problematic.
A need exists for a simple door hinge system which significantly improves the ease of engagement of a door to a doorframe. A need also exists for a door hinge system which eliminates the necessity for the alignment of openings in mating doorframe brackets and door brackets prior to the insertion of a pivot pin. In addition, a need exists for a convenient door hinge system which enables a door to be quickly and easily separated from a doorframe and/or doorframe bracket for reattachment after a desired period of time.
A need exists for a door hinge system which enables an individual to disengage or trip a latch, to permit a frame bracket to be conveniently horizontally separated from a latching bracket, to remove a door from a doorframe.
A need also exists to make the door bracket as attached to a door, a portion of a self-locking door hinge, where locking of the door hinge is achieved merely by the closing of a door.